It Can't Be Taken Back
by Remembering-Sunday514
Summary: What I got when I moved in with a group of guys in LA was not what I was expecting. One of them is so obnoxious and gets into anyone's business, the other is a doctor so you can only imagine what he is like, and lastly, the biggest douche you will ever meet in your life. And sadly, I fall for him, not knowing that he doesn't understand the meaning of loyalty.
1. Chapter 1

**Wow, so I finally finished my other stories and now I'm on to the next already! This one is inspired by two songs. First, Adam Lamberts Take Back and second, Chromeo's Jealous. I don't know why but I picture their apartments to look like the one from The Big Bang Theory only instead of two rooms there are four in the hallway. I hope you like it and if you do, or I guess if you don't, let me know! **

**James **

I look at the time on my phone as I wait for a cab that is going to take me to my new apartment. It's 6 in the fucking morning. I groan and I can see that the sun is coming up. I don't know what I was thinking when I booked a plane for 4 am to come to LA. Thankfully I won't have to wait for cabs much since I had brought my car out here on a visit to the apartment. I have only met one of my new roommates. He said that he lives with two others, but I seem to like him enough.

I'm brought out of my thoughts when a cab finally pulls up in front of me. I throw my luggage in the trunk and hop it, telling him where to go. I let my head fall back onto the seat and I'm ready for a bed. When I came the first time I brought most of my things, enough so that I would only have to bring a few bags with me on my flight. I'm so grateful that I did that now.

Five minutes later we are pulling up in front of the complex. I pay the driver and gather my things before I climb the three flights of stairs to the apartment, just now remembering that the elevator has been out of order and has been for a while now. I finally reach the room and I'm fumbling with my keys when the door is flung open and there is a smaller boy pulling on his jacket and he almost runs right into me while he screams, not looking where he is going, "Logan, we are so fucking late! Let's go you asshole!"

I step to the side with my mouth slightly opened, eyebrows raised. I now remember that Logan is the guy that I had met when I first came. The tan-skinned boy doesn't even acknowledge me before he is running down the stairs in a hurry. I just shake my head before I step into the apartment and I see Logan pulling on his own Jacket, "We are so late for work! Make yourself at home. Don't wake up Kendall he worked last night and he is a pain in the ass in the morning without getting on his bad side." He stops just long enough to pat me on the shoulder before he is on his way out the door talking over his shoulder, "I'll see you around five!"

The door slams and I stand in the silence and take in the apartment for the second time. There is a kitchen and the living room right when you come in. There is a hallway with a bathroom and four bedrooms. I adjust my bags on my shoulder and head to my room, which Logan had showed me when I first came. I drop everything on the floor and gently shut the door hoping not to wake the other boy. Though, I don't know how he slept through what had just happened.

I take off my light Jacket and throw it on the floor too tired to care at the moment. I had made my bed the week before as well glad now that I could just flop onto it. I sighed in relief as I closed my eyes.

Not five minutes later I hear a door open then what I'm guessing is the bathroom door being slammed. "Oh, he didn't sleep through that." I whisper to myself before I roll onto my side.

Another few minutes pass before I hear music blaring in the bathroom. I roll onto my back angrily. It's too early for this loud music! Though, I know that I'm the new guy and I don't even know him yet so I can't say anything. I'm coming into their homes. Also, he is probably used to having the place to himself after the other two go to work. I look at the clock once more seeing that it's almost seven now and there isn't any point in going to sleep so I just close my eyes and wait for the music to turn off so that I can go and meet him.

I hesitate when the music stops and the door opens. I want to go and meet him but I'm worried about what Logan had said. Not getting on his bad side and he was woken up. What if he doesn't even know if I'm here? I'll probably scare the shit out of him and get my ass beaten.

I stand and move to my door before shaking out my arms trying to release the tension in my body before I open the door and walk into the kitchen. He must have heard me open the door because he is leaning over the counter trying to get a look down the hallway.

I raise my hands when I see him showing that I won't hurt him before I speak, "Hey, I'm James Diamond. You're new roommate." I offer my hand across the counter.

He slowly shakes it then says, "What is that? Your stripper name?"

What? What was that? Did he just ask me if I was a stripper? "Um, no that is my real name."

"You're not a prissy little bitch are you?" He leans back against the sink and lifts a mug of coffee to his lips, one arm folded over his chest. Where the hell does he think he comes from? The land of the fucking holy Gods?

"If either of us are bitches it would be you and your little tantrum you're throwing." He just rolls his eyes at my remark and takes another sip of coffee. I don't want to get on his shit list the first time I meet him so I go to my room, grab my jacket and my keys. I gotta get out of here.

On my way to the door he remarks, "Oh, is the newbie already running away?"

"No, I just want my coffee." I grunt as I pull on my coat.

"Oh, well I've got plenty of that." Though the way he says it I know that he isn't offering me any.

"I don't want any of your shitty ass coffee." I say as I slam the door and head to the coffee shop that I had seen down the street.

**Ok, so I know that this is super short but I just wanted to set this up and I'm hoping to have the second chapter up tonight anyways. But please leave a review I would love it! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Logan **

"No, Carlos, I'm not going to make Mac and Cheese for dinner tonight? Can't you cook for us just once?" I push open the door to our apartment to find it empty, and quiet. Maybe James and Kendall went out? No, that can't be it. Kendall doesn't necessarily like people. That's why he works in a low end bar. Not some snooty restaurant.

"Hey, didn't you learn your lesson this morning that I shouldn't cook? Honey, were home!" Carlos calls out as we toe off our shoes. "And I told you that I shouldn't cook when I called about the apartment in the first place." I roll my eyes at Carlos' dumb welcoming and the fact that he really can't cook. I mean, it's not like we aren't used to it but still, we don't want to scare off the newbie before he even gets settled in for one night.

Kendall comes down the hall way in just sweats. "Hey guys, how was work?"

"Eh, same as always," I respond with a shrug of my shoulders. I walk to the counter and set down the mail and lousily flip through it when I ask "where's James?"

"Oh, you mean the new guy with the stripper name? Yeah we met this morning." Kendall plops down on the couch and turns on the t.v. quietly.

"Yeah, that's not what I asked." I turn and lean against the counter and fold my arms over my chest, knowing there is more to this story. I watch as Carlos sits on the couch next to Kendall and looks between us as we speak.

"Ok, so he got on my nerves and I told him his name sounds like a stripper name. He got all offended and left." My mouth drops open and I put my face in my hand, "I haven't seen him since like 8 this morning."

"Oh, Logan! I thought you told him that he needed to let Kendall sleep!" Carlos exclaims.

"I did!" My attention goes back to Kendall, "What the hell! I thought I told you to be nice! He is really a nice guy and you had to piss him off and he hadn't even gotten a chance to settle in." I groan because I already feel bad for him. Kendall can be hard to live with sometimes.

"Oh, no, you ass-wipes woke me up when you left." Kendall glares at Carlos. "I actually didn't even hear him this morning."

**James**

I hesitate before opening the door to my new apartment. Logan should be home by now, right? It's just about five. I take a deep breath to calm myself before I open the door. I let out the breath at the sight of Logan and the boy that had almost ran me over this morning talking with a shirtless Kendall, again. I'm not sure if he ever wears a shirt. Everyone goes silent and stares at me. I start to feel really uneasy about this entire situation so I slowly take off my shoes next to the piles of others trying to keep myself distracted from the three pairs of eyes on me.

I clear my throat as I look up, "Hey, how are you guys? Did you make it to work on time?"

"Oh, Carlos, how about you tell him why we were late?" Logan says in an annoyed voice. He looks like he has a head-ache.

I glance back at Kendall who now has his eyes locked on the muted t.v. which is showing the news for that evening.

Carlos lets out a nervous laugh before he speaks so quietly I barely hear what he says, "Eh, I set the toaster on fire." He jumps up off the couch and points and accusing finger at Logan, "But you didn't wake up when the alarm went off!"

I shook my head and tuned out the Latino, or I guess Carlos, and Logan. I went and sat down next to Kendall who acted like he hadn't even noticed me come over to him. I cleared my throat again feeling my heart beat pick up. "So, I'm sorry that we got off on the wrong foot this morning. I was in a bit of a bad mood after being stuck on a plane and all."

"Thank you for apologizing." He says half-heartedly and slapped me on the shoulder, not taking his eyes off the tv.

"Ok, so I said sorry maybe you should too?" I can already feel my blood start to boil. I staring daggers at him and for the first time I notice his green eyes, they really are beautiful.

"Uh, no. You walked out on me. That was rude." He shrugs.

"What?! You pissed me off! And you're pissing me off now!" My voice rises and for the first time he looks at me though it is with a glare. I try to be a good person and this is what I'm rewarded with, this asshole and his fucking attitude…again!

"You're pissing me off too!" He stands up now and we are chest to chest. He turns to walk away and I follow him.

"Oh, now who is running away? It's not the newbie!"

"I'm going to my room." His voice is low with annoyance, he turns and faces me, "Why are you following me!?"

"I'm not following you! I'm going to my room too!"

He rolls his eyes and we continue down the short hallway before we make it to our rooms, which happen to be directly across from each other, well fuck. We open our doors and before I slam my door he says, "Stay the hell away from me." He slams his door.

"And stay the hell away from me!" I yell through his door before I slam mine.

**Carlos **

"Uh, that went well." I say quietly to Logan as we both look down the hallway where they disappeared too.

"Uh, yeah. I think they are going to get along just fine." Logan says back still in slight shock over the argument that they just had.

"Let's just hope that Kendall doesn't try and get into his pants." I say only have joking. I hate to say it but one of my best friends is a whore. "Actually I'm going to go and talk to him real quick."

"Fine, and I guess I'm going to start dinner since it's obvious that no one else is going to make it." Logan starts to pull out pans while I walk down the hallway, "oh, and ask James if he knows how to cook why you're at it!"

I roll my eyes and decide that I will check on James first and ask him about cooking. I don't give myself a chance to think about it before I knock on his door lightly, "James? Can I come in real quick?"

"Yeah," he doesn't mad or like anything just happened at all and that makes me feel better.

I push open the door with a smile and see that he is sitting on his bed with his legs stretched out, his ankles crossed, "Hey, so I guess I never really introduced myself." I say as I close the door gently behind me.

"Oh, yeah, you were in a little bit of a hurry this morning." He says with his own smile, at least he seems sweet enough, it's just Kendall, though he will get used to him…I hope.

"I know! I blame Logan." I say with a roll of my eyes. I approach him and extend my hand, "I'm Carlos, by the way."

He stands up quickly and tosses his phone to the side, "I'm James! Nice to meet ya, buddy." He takes my hand and shakes it quickly before letting go. "So, I'm not real sure how you guys do things around here. Do I have chores that you want me to do?"

"Eh, you can ask Logan about that later during dinner. Though, we all do eat together and we expect our roommate to eat with us. That's just a thing that we do, even Kendall is all for that one."

"Oh, great. Kendall." James says with a roll of his eyes.

"Hey," I nudge his shoulder with my fist, "Don't let him get under your skin. He really is a sweetheart. He just likes to act like a hard ass. Though, Logan is making dinner." A quick pause, "OH! That reminds me, do you cook?"

He thinks about it for a moment before he shrugs, "Eh, yeah some. I can make so pretty wicked grilled cheese." He smiles and winks.

"Oh, I like tomato soup with that!"

"I'll take note of that one!"

"Hey, I'm gonna go and talk to Kendall real quick. Logan is in the kitchen if you want to go and help him or talk to him about anything. He is actually in a pretty good mood despite what you may think. He is my best friend so we do bicker. He won't treat you like that." I turn to leave his room with a smile and he calls out a thanks and I throw my hand up to wave behind me.

I don't even knock on Kendall's door; I just walk right in, shut the door behind me and flop down on his bed next to him. He is lying on his stomach playing on his phone and I'm on my back. I watch him while he doesn't take his eyes on the phone, after a short pause he looks at me, "Can I help you?"

"Actually, yes you can. Why are you being such a dick?" I roll onto my side so that I'm facing him.

"Me? I'm not being a dick. I'm just acting like I always do." He shrugs and looks back at his phone. I look at his phone and he is scrolling through twitter…really?

"Kendall, no you are treating him badly on purpose. You can be nice to him. I saw him try to apologize about this morning when I'm sure that he didn't do anything wrong."

"Carlos, he needs to earn his right to be my friend, you guys did."

"No, you moved in here with us, you were the newbie once too, give him a freaking chance. He is really nice, and he is trying. I think he is in the kitchen helping Logan right now." I'm starting to get annoyed because Kendall won't even give him a chance. Now, if he was acting like Kendall is now I would let Kendall be a prick to him, but he is genuinely trying.

"Fine, tonight I'll try to be nice to him."

"Why do you hate him already?"

"I don't…" He lets out a sigh and I can tell that he is thinking, "He is just trying really hard and I don't know. You know me; it took me more than a year to open up to you or Logan. I'll give him a chance though."

"Thank you, that's all I ask." I jump up off the bed, "Logan is making dinner, be ready when he calls you."

"Will do." Kendall replies before returning to his phone.

** Well, this chapter was a bit longer. Let me know what you all think! If you have any requests or ideas, let me know! I'm really hoping that you all like this! Thank you for the favs and everything already! I appreciate it more that I could ever say! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Kendall **

I wandered into the living room where Logan had set everything onto the coffee table where we could eat. I immediately noticed that the only open seat was next to James, Carlos was sitting in the only chair.

"Hey, 'Los, wanna trade seats?" I asked standing next to him, him already having food in his mouth, not wanting to look up at James or Logan. I know that James is probably already glaring and me and Logan is about to scold me for being rude and inconsiderate and not being open minded to new people…I've heard is all before, can't you tell?

He looks up at me with a small glare of his own and talks through his food, "No, you can sit next to James and make friends; he isn't going to murder you with his knife."

I give him a glare of my own, "You can never be too careful around people you don't know." I say looking at James who is giving me a blank stare. I walk over to the couch and drop onto it with unnecessary force just to make a point.

I go for my plate and see Logan peeking around James to look at me, "Kendall, shut up and eat your food."

I stick my tongue out at him and earn myself a roll of his eyes and he goes back to his food and I finally start to eat my dinner.

In all honesty, I like James, he does seem sweet enough. But like I said, you can never be too sure about people. I mean, I thought I knew Jett until he beat the living shit out of me. But that's a story for a different day. I mean, people can change and act out in ways you never thought they were capable of. I have learned my lesson, never get to close to someone, even when you think you know them.

**James **

Like, what the fuck is this guy's problem. Usually I don't let people get to me but he is getting to me now! I have tried my best to be nice, I haven't been rude in any way but now, I might actually say something. It's unnecessary, I can understand if I come into his home acting like I own this place but I didn't, and I'm not going to, he needs to back off.

Change the subject James, think of something else, "Logan, this is actually really good, thank you for making dinner."

Logan is sitting on my right, Kendall on my left, and he smiles at me, "Thanks, and no problem, I make dinner most nights, unless one of these bums pick something up on their way home or order in." He shrugs and we continue to eat in silence, "Oh, before I forget! Do you have any food allergies?"

I struggle to swallow my food quickly before answering, "Oh, no, I'm not allergic to anything at all, so no worries."

"Oh, aren't you Mr. Perfect." I hear Kendall whisper sarcastically next to me.

Even though I haven't finished my plate I set it down on the table in front of me and scoot back onto the couch folding my arms over my stomach having lost my appetite. Asshole, I always finish my food.

"So, Logan, you said that you work in the hospital? What do you do there?" I ask trying to keep my mind away from the blonde douche to my left, though, he is now talking to Carlos so that helps ease me a little bit.

"Oh," He sets down his now empty plate and leans back into the couch casually, "I'm actually a doctor there, I work with the pediatrics."

"Oh, wow, I bet that's hard." I honestly have no idea what it takes to be a doctor of any sorts but I can only imagine taking care of sick children has to take a toll on your mental state.

"Eh," He shrugs, "I've learned to separate work from my personal life."

I nod, understanding what he means, "So, what do Carlos do? He works at the hospital with you?"

"Yeah, he works in the kitchen though. He washes dishes and passes out trays to the patients."

Suddenly Kendall breaks out laughing and for a moment I think it's at something I did or said, but I look at Carlos who looks like he is in the middle of an elaborate story, judging by the huge hand gestures, and he is talking fast, "Then, she was like, 'oh, why don't you just take your ass back to that kitchen and get what I really asked for.' God, I was so pissed, but you know, I can't yell at an 85 year old hip replacement lady."

I smile at his enthusiasm, I already really like Carlos, and he seems like someone I could get to know more. I look back over a Logan, "Is he always this enthusiastic?"

"Yes, he has more energy than me, you, and Kendall put together." Logan laughs lightly, "But he is one of the most genuine people you will ever meet. He is an amazing person." I can't help but notice how Logan is looking at him. I look between the two; Carlos is now talking quietly to Kendall, both of them leaning on their elbows that rest on their knees.

I look back at Logan questioningly but decide that it's not my place to ask what his sexual orientation is. I don't know any of these guys to ask more than just the basic questions, though, I'm sure that I will find things out quickly seeing as I'm not living with them. I'll just give it time.

"Well!" Logan jumped up and clapped his hands, "Let's get everything cleaned up then we can watch a movie?"

I stood next to him and stretched before reaching to grab my plate and Logan's, Kendall and Carlos right behind me with their dishes. I scraped off the remains of my plate into the trash can that sat next to the counter. I looked around the kitchen and noticed that there was a dishwasher. Kendall was already washing off his and Carlos' plates in the sink. I waited behind him so that I could do the same with mind and Logan's plates.

"You know, you don't have to breathe down my neck, Diamond."

I shook my head being knocked out of my thoughts, "What?" I asked, though I had heard what Kendall had said.

"You heard me; you don't have to stand behind me or whatever."

"I'm not even close to you, and I'm just waiting for the sink." I sent back in protest now starting to get really irritated with his attitude. I can't believe this guy has something so against me already; he seemed perfectly fine with Carlos.

"You could just set them on the counter and help Logan pack up the left overs." He said over his shoulder as he leaned over to open the dishwasher and put the dishes into them.

"Oh," I said in a small voice, "Thanks." I set the plates next to him on the counter beside the sink.

"Oh, don't get me wrong, I'm not offering to put you're dishes away too, I just don't want you so close to me." His voice is so even and filled with boredom.

"Alright, Kendall, what the fuck is you're problem?" Yup, I've snapped. "I've had it with your attitude." He stands up straight and folds his arms over his bare chest, "I haven't been anything but nice to you and you treat me like shit. I am trying to get into routine with you guys, I'm sorry I don't know everything my first night here."

"First off, don't act like you know me and accuse me of having a problem with you," What the fuck does that me, of course he has a problem with me if he is treating me like this, "Second, maybe you should stick to Logan's side so that he can show you the ropes, I don't need you in my way."

"I'm just trying to help!" I scream back, I'm frustrated, and confused. I know I'm tired because I can feel tears coming to my eyes; I look away so that I can blink them back.

"Alright! Both of you stop! Please!" Logan yells as he slams the refrigerator door closed. "Kendall, you need to back the hell off of him." I look at Kendall who just rolls his eyes and turns back to the sink to wash off mine and Logan's dishes probably decided that it's what's best to make Logan happy, because I know it's not for me.

"Sorry, Logan, I'm going to take a shower." I say to him quietly. He just nods as I walk past him to get to the hall way that leads to our rooms.

When I get to my room I rip open one of the bags that I brought and I pull out a folded hamper and set it up in the corner of the room before ripping off my shirt and throwing it into the hamper. I'm trying not to think about what just happened. I don't want to think about Kendall right now, it's only going to make things worse. I grab a pair of boxers, sweat pants and my tooth brush and tooth paste before I head to the bathroom.

I can hear Kendall and Logan talking in loud whispers, they both sound pissed. I just shake my head and shut the bathroom door hoping to drown my aggravation in the hot water of the shower.

**OK! Another chapter down! Please let me know what you all think! I might be able to get another one up tonight or tomorrow. I'll have to see since my brother is back from school and I want to spend some time with him. As always if you have suggestions or you want to see something don't hesitate to tell me. I want to say thank you to winterschild11 for leaving a review and just for reading all of my stories! You make me so happy! And thank you to everyone how has fav/followed my story! **


	4. Chapter 4

** First thing first! You should go and check out Charlie-Rose94's story! Second, here is another chapter and I hope you enjoy! Please leave a review ;) **

**Kendall**

"James! Open the fucking door!"

"No! You can wait your turn; I've only been in here for twenty minutes."

"Twenty minutes my ass!"

I stomped down the hall way to Logan's room which was straight down to the very end of the hall. I opened the door to see him and Carlos squished together on his bed while they watched Sinister.

"Go away, Kendall, unless you're going to be quiet and watch the movie." Carlos says not taking his eyes off the screen.

I stared at them for a moment before Logan added, "You are big boys now and can take care of your own differences."

I groaned obnoxiously before slamming his door and going back to the bathroom. I grabbed the handle hoping that James somehow forgot to lock it. I pulled and twisted the hope diminishing quickly.

"Did you really just try and come in on me?" James said threw what sounded like a mouthful of tooth paste.

"Whatever, I'm going to bed. I'll take a fucking shower in the morning."

I went to my room and shut the door, locking it for good measure. Now I hate this new guy. A few hours ago it was all good. But now, he is trying to get on my nerves on purpose, not that I don't deserve it some. I strip out of my sweatpants so that I'm only in my boxers before I throw myself on the bed and groan loudly into the pillow.

"Fuck! I forgot to turn off the light!" This night couldn't get much worse. Thank God I work tomorrow and I won't have to be here, well, hopefully, after James is already in bed. Or maybe after he deals with me a little more he will leave on his own.

I feel a twinge of guilt because Logan and Carlos do actually seem to like him but it fades quickly. Logan and Carlos can find another guy that they like just as much. I refuse to let them allow a girl to live with us. Way too much drama comes from that, not to mention, I'm gay. I'm pretty sure Logan is in the closet…

I hear the door open to the bathroom and I jump up, unlocking and opening my door just as James steps into his room. He turns to look and me with a smirk and a wink before shutting his door and locking it.

"I hate you James Diamond."

"Aw, goodnight, little buddy, I love you too, don't let the bed bugs bite!" He screams through the door and I think I could murder him.

**James **

Hm, if he is going to be a bitch then I can be one right back, don't you worry about that! This is a war that has just begun and I can sense that, but don't anyone think that I won't go down without a fight, and he will be coming down with me.

I rolled over to the sound of light tapping on my door. I don't want to move, no don't make me. Again, someone tapped. I groaned in frustration and finally opened my eyes; I'm not in my own room. I'm lying on my stomach and I start to push myself up but fail, and I fall back down to my chest. I didn't realize how exhausted I was after yesterday.

"James?"

"Carlos?" Ew, my voice sounds so gross in the morning.

"Do you want breakfast?"

"Carlos, open the door." I hope he can understand me when I'm mumbling into my pillow.

He opens the door and comes in softly shutting it behind him, "Dude, are you alive?"

I close my eyes again. "No, what time is it?"

"Uh, it's like 9:00" he says, like he wakes up at this time every day, eh, he probably does, who the hell am I kidding?

"Ok," I roll over onto my back and stare at the ceiling, "Is Kendall up?" I know I shouldn't ask this question, but I need to, I need to have time to prepare myself for a fight a nine in the morning.

"Nope, he sleeps in till about 10 or so on the days he works." Carlos says with a shrug and a stretch. I just noticed that he is still in sweats and a wife beater himself, he probably just got up, that makes me feel a bit better about myself.

"What? He doesn't have a day job?"

"Nope, he works in a bar."

"Ah,"

"Anyways, I'm going to go and pester Logan. See what he is up to." Yup, he definitely just got up too.

I just nod and he opens the door and is about to close it, "Leave the door open, it motivates me to get up." I hear him laugh as he sets off down the hall way.

**Carlos **

"I hope that Kendall is in a better mood today." I say as I start to clean the coffee maker for Logan who is making pancakes, he makes amazing pancakes.

"Carlos, he wasn't in a bad mood yesterday, and that is the worst part. The sad thing is, is that, that is just Kendall. James is just going to have to tough it out until Kendall comes to terms with the fact that he is staying." Logan pauses, "I hope he stays."

"I know! I totally agree, he is super sweet, seems smart, and is willing to help clean the dishes…when Kendall lets him, that is." I turn on the coffee maker and hear as it starts to work its magic. Personally, I hate coffee, but if Logan wants to make it to noon he needs it. So glad I'm not like him.

"Good morning!" I turn around and see James coming into the kitchen. I lean back against the counter and fold my arms over my chest.

"Oh, look who came back to life!" I say with a smile.

"Good morning, James. I'm making pancakes, I hope you like them." Logan says with a smile.

"Oh, yeah, of course. I'm not picky at all." He says as he pulls out a chair to sit at the counter. "Are you guys up this early every day?"

I laugh again and walk up behind Logan as he speaks, "Yeah, pretty much. We are actually up a little late this morning since _someone_" He looks at me with a small glare, "Decided that he wanted to watch a scary movie before bed knowing that he wouldn't be able to sleep after, kept me up till like two."

"Ahh. Gotcha."

"Will you get out of here, Carlos? Breakfast will be done in a few minutes. Be good and sit next to James." Logan swats at my chest as I look over his shoulder to see what he is doing.

I notice the bowl of mix on the counter and I stick my finger in it and bring it to my mouth. I can't help but moan around my finger when Logan looks up and glares at me. He starts hitting me and I laugh.

"Get out of here, no one knows where you're fingers have been and we certainly don't want you're germs in our food." Logan says as he hits me repeatedly until I move to the other side of the counter. I take a seat next to James as he continues, "God, you are just like a child. I'm not you're father."

I look at James who is suppressing a smile and is shaking his head. "I promise I won't do that to you, just Logan." This earns me another glare and a snicker from James.

"Carlos, pour me my coffee. I need it now." Logan says as he takes four plates out of the cabinet and starts to pile pancakes onto each of them.

I get up and obey seeing that I have caused him enough troubles in the half hour that he has been up. "Don't worry princess; you get to spend all day with me."

"No, we are going to the grocery store because you eat so much."

"Oh, I can come and buy some things too, I don't want to eat your food and not pitch in." James says, wow, he is a catch, last guy just stayed in his room and smoked pot, then would eat all of our food, didn't even work.

"Oh, James honestly, you can get settled in before we worry about that stuff, moving is stressful enough." I set Logan's coffee down next to him before sliding back onto my stool as Logan pushes two plates towards me and James.

"Oh, and for lunch, you usually fend for yourself." I say nudging James' arm before diving into my food. I let out a soft moan as the pancake and chocolate chips melt together. "God, Logan, you're amazing."

**Kendall **

I groan as I roll over in my bed and open my eyes. I look at my clock and notice that it's already after 9:30 so I get up and slip on a pair of gym shorts. I run my fingers through my hair to flatten it and deem myself presentable.

I go to the bathroom before I go into the kitchen to see my three roommates around the counter eating breakfast. I go and grab the plate from next to the stove that Logan prepared for me, "Thank you, Logan." I say as I stand next to him across the table from James who hasn't even looked at me.

"Good morning, James. How are you this morning?" I ask knowing that I'm already going to get under his skin.

He smiles sweetly at me before answering pleasantly, "Good morning, Kendall. I'm doing fine, how did you sleep?"

I can tell that it's forced but I can't help it, he is hot, and his glare, that makes him even hotter, not that I would ever tell him that. "I slept great. How about you?" I take a bite of my food, which happens to still be warm and it's amazing. I'll have to thank Logan later, now is not the time.

"Really good actually, that shower helped me relax like none other." Well, there goes that, he struck a nerve. Everyone here knows that they don't mess with my showers, well except James, but I think he has an idea.

"Hmm. I'm glad."

**James **

Logan and Carlos had already gone to bed; they said that they had to be up early for work in the morning. Though, they did write up theirs and Kendall's work schedule, which was nice. I crack my knuckles as I search for jobs around the area. I do have my car so it's not like I'm looking for jobs in just this area.

I glance at the clock and see that it's just after midnight; I think Kendall should be home soon. I decided that I've had enough of staring at the computer for now so I shut it down and I stand up, turning off the muted TV. Just as the room goes dark, besides the light that is left on over the stove, I hear the door start to open.

Kendall steps in and I drop the clicker on the table as he is taking off his shoes. He whips around and I can tell that I scared him, "Hey, sorry, I was just going to bed." At the last second I decide that I will be nice, "How was work?"

"Holy hell, Diamond, you didn't have to sneak up on me." He shakes his head, yup, I did something wrong, go figure, "And work was fine," His voice is softer and he shrugs.

I start to walk down the hall way and I hear him right behind me. We open our doors at the same time, "Good night." He says.

I'm slightly shocked; maybe he is too tired to keep up his hard-ass act, "Goodnight."

We shut our doors quietly and I turn on the light, stripping out of my clothes and putting on clean ones to sleep in. Well, that went better than I had expected it to. Maybe he will warm up to me after all.

** Ok, so I know not a lot happened in this chapter and I'm sorry! I hope you still liked it! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Kendall **

I was just warming up the coffee that Logan and Carlos had left behind when I heard quick footsteps coming down the hall towards the kitchen. I just stared at the descending numbers on the microwave hoping they would pass and no words would be exchanged.

"Hey!" So much for that.

"What?" Ok, it came out a little harsher than I intended, but he's used to it, right?

"I'm going to the gym. Wanna come? I can get one person in for free with every visit." James asked, his voice a little to chipper for this time in the morning. What? 11:00 is early when you've worked your ass off till midnight the night before.

I finally turn and look at him. He is sitting on the couch tying his shoes in gym shorts and a gray t-shirt that I can't read the front of. My coffee beeps and I take out the mug before turning and folding one arm over my bare chest, leaning back against the table, one hip slightly cocked.

"Is that a no?" He asks after finally finishing with his shoes.

"That is, it's to fucking early for the gym. And what are you so happy about this morning?" I ask in a dull voice. I haven't been to the gym since God knows when, why would I start again now? And why is he being nice again?

He lets out a huff of air as he slaps his thighs and pushes himself off of the couch, why do I feel like I'm about to get lectured? "Kendall, come on. We are going to be living together and I think you should give me a chance. Just spend one day with me, if you still hate me when we get home then I will stay out of your way and stop trying." Again, why is he trying?! "I just hate it when people have false feelings for me, makes me feel like I don't have a chance to prove myself." He pauses and with a shrug he adds, "Though, if you don't think that you can keep up with me, feel free to stay home."

I take in a huge gulp of my too hot coffee and force it down my throat; I'm going to regret this later. I can already feel the cramps that I'm going to have tonight "You know what, Diamond, fine! I'll go with you; I'll be back in five minutes."

What am I doing!? Oh, my God, this is going to be a disaster. Pfft, why do I care? I pull on a loose fitting t-shirt that I haven't worn in forever, I'm not even sure why I still have it, and pull on a pair of my own gym shorts. I grab a pair of earbuds off of my T.V stand and put them into my pocket, I don't want to have to talk to him more than I have to. He probably will be listening to his own music anyways, I hope. After I've got my shoes on and I feel like a total tool I head out to the kitchen to grab a travel mug for my coffee…I'm not even going to brush my teeth, that is how absolutely enthused I am about this whole situation. Though, seeing James sweaty with flushed cheeks might just be worth it, like I said before, he is hot.

"James! Where the hell is my coffee?"

"Right here, sunshine, I put it in a carry thing for you so that you could take it with us." He says grabbing it off the coffee table and pocketing his phone. His happy mood is gone and to be honest, I'm kind of glad. Is that too harsh? Hell if I care.

As I walk past him I grab my coffee and head to the door before flipping off all the lights and grabbing my keys off the table, he does the same thing. I walk out and head down the stairs lazily, not bothering to wait for him to lock and shut the door, he is a big boy, he can catch up.

He catches up quickly and we walk in silence, I feel like we should be talking, but I don't know what to say, so I'll leave that up to him. We make it down to the bottom floor and when we walk out the door I head to the right, wanting to go to my car, as he goes to the left.

"Where are you going?" He asks me and I come to a stop.

I look at him with my eyebrows raises, and answer in a slow manner, "My car. Where are you going?"

"The gym, blondie, it's this way." He turns to start walking again but I protest.

"What? We are walking to the _gym_?" What can I say? Lazy has always been kind of a strong suit for me.

"Do you have a problem with that? Seriously, Kendall, it's not that far. I promise you won't die of dehydration." He says with a roll of his eyes. I don't like his attitude.

I turn on my heel and head back for the door, "Where are you going?"

"Home; to eat a tub of ice cream."

"Oh, no you don't." He lunges forward and grabs me around my bicep pulling me back. I don't resist and start walking beside him as he begins to pull me down the side walk. He let's go quickly and I fix my shirt with a huff.

Half an hour later we are standing in front of a row of treadmills, "Ok, tell exactly what you do here." I say to him as he stretches, I somewhat follow suit, bringing my right arm across my chest, but immediately let it go when it pops, I don't stretch out my left side.

"Uh, I run?" he says, bringing his left foot up behind him to stretch out his thigh.

"Thanks for the insight, dipshit." I say in a low rumble before I go to one that has an open one next to it, though I should sit myself between two other people, that way I don't have to deal with him and his genius mind.

I look to my left and see that there is a guy, probably in his sixties, jogging away. Maybe I won't look so out of shape if I run next to him. I won't be the one expected to go into heart failure. Yeah, can you tell it's been a while since I've worked out in any way?

I stare at the controls in front of me, once again cocking my hip in annoyance; I don't know what any of this shit means!

James reaches across me from his own treadmill and pushes a few buttons. I jump when the belt begins to move underneath me, "Woah, you could warn me, you know!" I say even though it's a moderate walking speed.

James starts his before giving me a sideways glance that says, 'seriously? Get the hell over it you pansy.' And with that I don't say anything more. I see two arrows that point up and down, those are the ones that James had pushed. I push the up one a few times so that I'm now walking at a much faster pace.

"Um, I don't think you should do that." James says as he pushes his a few times.

"Uh, why not? You are." I can already feel my body start to heat up.

"Yeah, but I come to the gym all the time. I think you should take it slow. I mean, first, you haven't drunk any water. Second, I don't know when the last time you have run was, and third, I don't need you cramping up because you are dehydrated." He says as he lists them off his fingers.

"Jesus, I don't know a trainer, I didn't even want to come here." I say the last part quietly.

Out of the corner of my eyes I see him roll his eyes and I continue at my brisk pace. I take my phone out of my pocket and put in the earbuds before turning my music onto shuffle. I stare at the T.V screens that hang from the ceiling in front of us. Before long he is increasing his speed so that he is now jogging and a pretty good speed. I look over at his machine and go up to match him.

I wait for him to say something but when he doesn't I decide that I'm in the clear. After a while I feel like my body is on fire, my chest is on fire, and my legs are screaming for me to stop. I can feel my heart racing in my chest. I look over at James who had put his own music on and he has barely broken into a sweat, watching the television like nothing is happening. I also notice that he is running faster than I am. Much to my bodies protest I press the up button a few more times. Within seconds I can feel the effect.

I watch as a guy my age gets onto the treadmill in front of me. He doesn't even start at a walk; he goes straight into a jog. I study how his shoulders look, and the way his gym shorts hang from his ass. Don't judge, if chasing him gets me through this alive then I will stare at this hunk all I want.

It's an hour later when I drop my aching body onto the couch and let out a pitiful groan, my eyes closed. I hear James walk by me and to the sink where he gets a glass of water.

"Jesus, I didn't even make you lift with me. Seriously, when was the last time you went to the gym?" He asks and I can tell that he is looking at me.

"Uh," I take a moment to think about it, I feel like this workout also fried my brain, "two years ago? Before I moved here."

He lets out a soft whistle. "Do you want the shower first?"

"No, I think I'm going to lay here for a little while longer." I can feel how heavy my body is and how the coolness of the couch feels against my flushed, bare skin, I took my shirt off because I thought I was going to overheat.

"Fine, suit yourself, princess."

I scrunch up my face but I don't have the energy to think of a good comeback.

James plops down next to me on the couch as I'm watching The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air.

"So, Kendall." Oh, God, here we go again. "How old are you?"

"Why?" I ask, my voice showing how uninterested I am in this conversation.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe I want to know a little bit about the people that I'm living with. But fine, if you don't want to answer I will talk to Carlos tonight."

I just roll my eyes because I have already spent all day with this dude, so what if he wants to know things about me, he can just back the hell off.

** Sooo, there you have it. Kendall is a bit of a drama queen, though I think he is starting to come around some! Tell me what you think! **


	6. Chapter 6

**James**

"James, it's so fucking hot!" Kendall pants out. He has sweat running down his face, drenching his neck and chest. Bang's matted to his wet forehead. His cheeks are flushed and he is just so hot. I finally admit it, Kendall is pretty hot.

"Come on, Kendall, just a little bit more." I say back, though, I'm starting to pant as well. I don't want him to stop, it's so good.

"James, I can't go much more." He throws his head back and scrunches his eyes shut, "James, oh, my God!"

I watch as he hits the big red stop button and double over, hands on his knees. I press the down button on my own treadmill to a slow walk. At least after a week I'm able to work up a sweat with Kendall around. For the first few days Kendall could barely make it a mile and a half, now he is up to two. I also didn't have to drag him out of bed today, literately. But hey, I have noticed that he has finally started to warm up to me, though, Carlos would swear on his life that it's just because he doesn't have the energy after I force him to the gym.

"You gonna make it, buddy?" I ask with a smile and he finally straightens up, hands on his hips, and blows out a lot puff of air.

"Yeah, I'm ready to go home and eat." He mumbles before walking off to get a towel to sanitize his treadmill.

I press the stop button on my own before I run after him, "Hey, how about we stop by that one shop and get a smoothie or something?" I ask remembering that I had seen it every day since I've moved here but have never actually stopped.

He seems to light up at that slightly, "Sure! You gonna buy?" He looks at me sideways and gives a quick wink. I roll my eyes and don't answer until we are throwing away our wipes and heading out the door.

"Yeah, I guess, but you are getting something healthy, no ice cream or any of that." I say back to him and he bumps into me as I turn to head in the direction of the shop and home.

"James! Come on! I have gone to the gym with you every day for over a week now _and _I have to work tonight!" I open my mouth to protest but he continues, "Oh, which reminds me! I need to tell Logan that I won't be home tonight."

I furrow my brow as I look over at him. He hasn't been coming home right after work for a few nights now, what the hell is going on? "Oh? And why not?"

He lets out a soft huff, "Like it's any of your business, Diamond."

Ok, maybe he isn't quite to the warming up stage yet, maybe it's more along the lines of he tolerates me. I let it go as he opens the door and is about to let me in before he cuts in front of me. Whatever, just let it go James, just let it go.

**Logan**

I was just finishing up the dishes when James comes over to me and leans against the counter. He doesn't say anything, just watches me, and I ignore him, waiting for him to figure out what the hell he is doing. I can hear Carlos tapping the table behind me drumming out some tune of his.

James finally clears his throat before he speaks, "So, Logan."

"…So, James." I say back not taking my eyes off the pan that I'm holding under the hot water to rinse.

"Did Kendall tell you that he isn't going to be coming home tonight after work?" He says in a matter of fact tone, almost like he was telling on him.

"Uh, no, but I'm sure he would have told us, if not he would have texted us before his shift was over." I say as I look over my shoulder at Carlos who is now looking at James with raised eye brows. When I look back at James I just shrug my shoulders. I'm kind of feeling the same way, if James is falling for Kendall, he is bound to get his heart broken…Let's just say that Kendall isn't quite the, how do you say it, the type to be in a committed relationship?

"So, what does he do when he doesn't come home after work? There have been a few nights that he doesn't come home." He is now looking between me and Carlos looking for his answers and I don't know how to answer this one so I just shrug again before grabbing the hand towel, drying off my hands, and turning to lean back against the counter so that I'm able to see Carlos as well. When neither of us answer he pushes on, "Well, it can't be anything so bad that you can't tell me."

I finally feel the need to tell him something, "Well, why don't you ask him yourself?"

"I tried!" His voice rises in slight aggravation, "He wouldn't tell me today when I asked. Why doesn't he tell me anything?"

"James, give him time. He just doesn't open up much, ok? He will." I try to tell him to get him off the subject. Kendall doesn't trust anyone; he only tells what he wants people to know. Though, I know that he is dying to bring some skanky hook up back to his room for the night. Honestly, I'm surprised he hasn't already. Though, I'm pleasantly surprised that he is even spending time with James; going to the gym with him, they even came home with fruit smoothies today. I'm pretty sure that that was the first time Kendall has eaten real fruit in a long time.

Carlos is biting his lips and he looks so adorable, but I know that he is biting his tongue, not wanting to blurt out anything about Kendall. For some reason Carlos has a hard time keeping secrets or not saying things that he shouldn't. I'm glad that he is showing some self-restraint.

"Whatever, I think Kendall is out of the shower and about to go to work." James says as he pushes off of the counter and heads down the hall way, probably to his room to grab a change of clothes.

I approach Carlos and speak in a soft voice so that no one in the apartment even has a chance of hearing me, "what the hell was that all about?"

"Hell if I know. He probably feels bad because him and Kendall have been spending time together and Kendall still won't talk to him about anything really." Carlos says, his voice light like mine.

I do see his point though. If I had been making an effort to spend time with someone and earn some of their trust and they haven't showed me that I have made any progress in a week I would be a little peeved too, but come on, Kendall does have a good reason to not want to open up…Not that James knows that. I shrug, "I just don't get how Kendall can fuck around like that but can't talk to anyone."

"Carlos, if he fucks and dumps then he doesn't feel like he lost anything in the situation, he chose to do it, no one made him. He has control over the situation. But if he tells anyone anything then he doesn't have control with what they will do with the information he gave. I don't think that James would do anything to hurt Kendall, he just doesn't get through his thick as skull that not everyone is out to get him like Jett was." I lecture and Carlos looks down at his hands that are flat on the counter. He slips off the stool he was on and plops down on the couch and grabs the clicker before flipping on the television. I move and sit down next to him, crossing my legs underneath me.

**Kendall **

Hmmm….should I text James? Nah, he will survive. I pull out my phone and I create a text to send to both Carlos and Logan to warn them, _I'm coming home…I'm a little tipsy and I got a hottie ;). _I press send and I hope that they have a chance to read it since it's about two thirty in the morning. I take down my last shot and grab this guy's hand. I don't even know his name and I don't care to know it.

We decided that my apartment would be a better place to go since it was within walking distances…that's honestly why I usually get to wake up in my own bed. I never fuck unless I'm at least to tipsy to drive. There have been the few instances where I actually got to go at it like a rabbit and I had an illegal substance coursing through my body. Cough, weed, cough….

Ok, I shouldn't be talking…or thinking so much in this state of mind. Focus, Kendall, focus….I'm not Carlos. I pull him through the bar that is now mostly empty since it is past closing type and pull him into the slightly chilly air. He pulls me into him and nibbles at my neck as we stagger down the street. I let out a small giggle because his lips are so soft against the sensitive skin under my jaw, right at the pulse point.

"Wait until we get to the apartment and I'm all yours babe." I slur and he obeys with a smile of his own. I feel almost as though I'm going through withdrawals though, I promised Logan and Carlos that I wouldn't bring any one around in the first week of James moving in and…fuck. James. He is hot. I mean, that's part of the reason why I keep going to the gym with him. I get to see him all sweaty and hot along with the fact that when I'm on the treadmill I get my scrawny ass behind some hottie and watch them run in front of me. What? I like to check out ass.

Ok, we make it to the main door of my apartment and stumble through the door, him doing the same behind me. I turn to him and put my finger to my lips silently telling him to be quiet and we start up the stairs. I remember one night when the manager screamed at me because 'I was too loud with my one night stands.' How rude, right? Whatever, I don't need that fat ass.

It seems like it takes a whole lot longer to get up these damn stairs when I'm drunk every single time.

**Carlos **

Ugh, what the hell is that? I roll over onto my back and it doesn't end, "Ugh, James! Harder." Oh, just James and Kendall.

"What!?" I sit up straight in my bed hoping that I didn't hear that right. No, I know that I heard that right. James…no James wouldn't hook up with Kendall. Wait, Kendall isn't even supposed to be home tonight. But…I have heard that boy moan every name in the book over and over again. I know that moan anywhere. It's definitely Kendall.

I get out of bed and tip toe to the door and gently open it. The groans and grunts continue from Kendall's bedroom as I make my way across the hall to James' door. I gently knock on the wood before opening the door and the lamp next to the bed is on and James is sitting up in his bed, shirtless.

"What the _fuck!? _I thought he was supposed to go out tonight. Not bring him home!" James says, not even trying to keep from Kendall that he is awake.

I can't help but laugh and give a small tip, "It's not as loud in the living room if you want to sleep on the couch. It doesn't echo as much." I make a circular motion with my finger in the air, "I got head phones that work wonders against him."

"ah." Is all that escapes James and he is getting out of his bed in only a pair of plaid boxers and is grabbing his sheet and pillow. "I'm pretty sure I am scarred for life. He is in there saying _my _name in there! It's slightly awkward and it kind of scared me for a moment."

With that he turns off the lamp and hurries by me. I just groan and hope that it ends soon.

When I finally lay down with music blasting loud enough that I can't hear the blonde in the room next to me I pray to God that Kendall wakes up with the hang over from hell. Oh, and I hope this James guy does too!

**Wow…that would be strange! I hope you guys like the chapter! It took me a while to write. Thank you to everyone who is following this story and to everyone who leaves a review! It means the world to me! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Logan **

"What the _hell _are you thinking? What has gotten into you!?" I scream at Kendall who is sitting on the couch eating fruit loops claiming 'it helps my hang over.

"What has gotten into _me_?" He yelled as he slammed his cereal bowl on the coffee table, making a mess, and stood up. I showed that I wasn't afraid of him by crossing my arms, cocking my hip, and raising my eye brows silently asking him what he was going to do, "Nothing has gotten into me. We do this just about every Saturday. Nothing is different this time." His voice was raised and he was getting defensive. Something is definitely going on and he is doing a really shitty job of hiding it.

"Oh, yeah? Then why were you screaming that guy's name to the heavens?" I yelled back throwing my hands to my side and leaning into him. I can smell the fruit loops that he had been eating.

"What? That is what this is about? That I actually knew his name and I was saying it?" He rolled his eyes and turned to walk back to the couch to finish his breakfast…well, lunch. He sat back down on the couch and let out a sigh. "I just had a little bit too much to drink last night, and I'm regretting it now."

"Yeah you should. Go put some clothes on. James will be home soon." I say with an eye roll leaving it at that. Though, I don't believe it for a second. He knew exactly what he was doing and I doubt that guy's name was James. I turn to walk into the kitchen to make myself a bagel and I can feel his eyes on me.

"Where did he go?"

"Why do you care?"

Pause…"I don't."

"Fine."

About an hour later I was sitting on the end of the couch, Indian style, reading a book while Kendall slept with his feet in my lap. He had a small blanket wrapped tightly around him because he was complaining that he was cold. If he had listened to me and put a freaking shirt on he wouldn't be cold, now would he? But no, Logan doesn't know anything so he is just wearing royal blue gym shorts.

I put my hand on his exposed shin and run my thumb over it gently and see how peaceful he is when he sleeps before turning back to my book. I hate fighting, and I hate it even more when it's with someone I love. I do love Kendall, so much, and I would do anything for him, but sometimes he just pisses me off so much. I know that something happened last night…I just need to figure out what.

**Carlos **

James unlocks and opens the door to our apartment and we walk in. The sight is really not unexpected, and a little relieving. Kendall has the wrath of a woman; add a hangover and he can be the devil.

I make a point to speak in a quiet voice as I strip off my sweat stained tee, and just that brings and ache to the muscles in my shoulders, "James should be a personal trainer. I think he tried to kill me today," though, I'm smiling. I do love to go to the gym for a good work out. "Maybe I should go with him and Kendall more often."

"Hey, you're more than welcome, man; as long as you can deal with Kendall complaining the entire time." James says as he grabs a Gatorade out of the refrigerator and grabs one for me.

"Yeah, you guys weren't stuck here with him when he woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Logan says, shutting his book and placing it on the coffee table, Kendall's feet in his lap. He probably doesn't want to risk waking the beast, that's why he isn't getting up to greet us.

James grabs a stool and brings it over to sit with us, since Kendall's lanky body is taking up the entire couch, and hands me my drink, "Thank you." I take a large drink before turning to Logan, "What was he pissing about this morning? We are the ones that should be pissed. James had to come out here to get a little shut eye." I jab my thumb in the brunette's direction.

Logan rolls his eyes, "Oh, just saying crap like he drank too much and that's why he was so loud." He paused for a moment before he continued, looking like he was trying to pick his words carefully, and "Also saying that it meant nothing that he actually knew the guy's name last night." He turns his attention to James, "He never knows their names, and if he does, they're not important enough for him to remember."

James lets out a quiet "ah" before he announces that he was going to take a shower, and now that he mentions it, I need one too. Badly!

Logan grabs the clicker off the coffee table and turns on the television quietly as to not disturb the princess on the couch. I do agree with Logan though, Kendall doesn't ever say his one night stands names, ever. It probably has a lot to do with that he doesn't even ask or doesn't care to retain that small amount of information. Maybe he has seen this guy a few times and he is starting to actually like him! That would be so exciting for him!

Kendal's got a boyfriend!

**James **

When I open the bathroom door, Kendall is standing on the other side leaning against the wall, arms crossed, and holding his phone. God, how long has he been standing there?

"Well, good morning sunshine. How are you feeling this morning?" I smile, "You don't got a limp do ya?"

He flicks me off before he speaks and I begin to dry my hair with my towel, "You went to the gym without me! And you took Carlos!"

I walk past him into the living room as I speak, "There were a couple of reasons for that," I grab a granola bar out of the 'cookie' jar and take a seat between Logan and Carlos on the couch, Carlos is texting and Logan is buried deep into his book, "First, I di-"

"I'm gonna take a shower!" Carlos says quickly and jumps up. I remember Logan once mentioning something about him hating when people fight, so I don't blame him, plus he stinks from the gym. He needs one, badly.

"Don't forget to put on a shirt after!" I watch as the little Latino throws the bird over his shoulder and disappears into the bathroom before I look over at Logan. He is glaring at me then glares at Kendall. We both look down at our bare chests and stomachs before I shrug. Though, the slight blush across his cheeks does not go unnoticed, but that is not the point right now!

"Anyways! First, I didn't want to wake you up because you're kind of a bitch." He raises his eyebrows, "Second, I didn't think you would be able to even make it to the hall ways because I was afraid you would be crippled. Third, I had to have a chance to get over the fact that you were screaming _my _name loud enough for the entire building to hear you!" Though, if I have to be honest with myself, like mom always said to, I did miss having Kendall with me today, not that Carlos isn't amazing and I did get a better work out with him, I missed the stubborn and out of shape blonde.

"Oh, don't be so dramatic! It's not like I'm loud every time!" He counters with a roll of his eyes.

That reminds me that Carlos did say something that made it seem like this hasn't happened before. How many times has this happened though? I lean over a bit closer to Logan, not taking my eyes off the blonde as he watches me just as closes, "Is this a common occurrence?"

He doesn't even take his eyes off the book, he is really good at ignoring his surroundings but he does answer, "Eh, he does this just about every Saturday, though sometimes he does take it to their place." He looks up at me and cocks his head towards Kendall, "though, he is right, he isn't loud very often." He leans closer to me and whispers, though still loud enough for Kendall to hear, "I think he did it on purpose."

Kendall comes over to me and grabs the pillow off the couch before hitting me with it, which takes me by surprises and kind of hurt, before I feel him yank my granola bar out of my hand and drop onto the couch beside me. "What the hell? That's mine!"

He opens it quickly before taking a large bite and humming around his food. I cross my arms over my chest and stare at the blank television before I feel his breath on my ear, "fuck you, James" and the way his voice comes out husky and the smell of the apples and cinnamon makes a tingling sensation boil in the pit of my stomach. Shit! I can't think that he is hot, especially since he is easy.

**Kendall **

To be honest I do regret what happened last night, and I never do that. I shouldn't have said James' name and to be honest, I was pretending it was him. I wanted it to be James because he is hot and sweet and all that great stuff. And another confession, as much as I act like I hate it when James takes me to the gym with him, I secretly like it. He is the first of four different roommates to even attempt to show me that they care in the least bit.

Ok, a few more things to get off my chest, right now, I would be murdering whoever had been prying like James just did, one, because he was getting to deep in my business, and two, because I'm terrified that he will find out the truth , that I am developing the slightest amount of feelings for him. Jesus, what is this, a confessional? I'm Christian!

I never even thought that last night would make things a little awkward between me and James and it has. Not much, but there is a little tension, and I'm hoping that it will disappear as time goes on. I'm sure it will.

Even though I know that James is right and that I wouldn't have been able to go to the gym because of the hang over, not from what he thinks, it still hurt that he didn't even ask me to go with him. He has woken me up and asked me before. James has been the first person that I have had feelings like this since Jett. It's been years since I have been on a date. I don't know what to do.

Suddenly a huge amount of shame hits me like a eighteen wheeler and I sink back into the couch, wrapping my arms around my middle and lean a bit closer to James who is focused intently on whatever has been flashing across the t.v. for the past twenty minutes. It's hard for me to treat him the way that I did when he first came here, I treat him almost if he were Carlos and Logan, though I don't tell him nearly as much. I'm afraid that that will change too.

Keep your shit together Kendall, you can't fall for someone.

**Wow, ok. Another chapter! I want to thank annabellex2, winterschild11, and Charlie-Rose94 for their continued support and reviews. Your responses mean the world to me and I look forward to reading them every time that I post another chapter. I also want to thank everyone who favorites and follows this story. I wouldn't have the motivation to do this without you! **

** Tell me what you all think about the chapter. If you have ideas or want something feel free to tell me! **


End file.
